Semiconductor components are used in the wide array of applications for computers, controllers, testers, measuring devices and the like. During manufacture, design and repair of these devices the components are subject to a variety of physical and electrical influences which may permanently damage or alter their characteristics. In particular, rough handling or exposure of these components to transient electrical influences will alter their performance and may render them totally useless for their originally intended purpose. The physical influences which may damage these components include excess mechanical vibration and shock, exposure to moisture or other materials such as solvents and debris, excessive temperature excursions, and the like. These components are also subject to damage from excessive potential voltage applied directly or induced in the component. Thus, for example, the direct application of excessive potential voltage between different pins or leads on a semiconductor memory device may result in the destruction of a portion of the device resulting from the applied potential. Induced potential voltage within a memory device may also erase portions of stored data.
Heretofor, there have been no commercially available storage systems that maximize protection of such electronic components using the features of this invention in a compact, efficient and commercially viable embodiment. For the most part, informal carrying devices are used in many engineering facilities or other locations in which these electronic components are handled. For example, magazines having slides, tubes or rails are often used. Such units do not lend themselves to convenient storage and accessibility of electronic components. Occasionally, electronic components are loosely held in boxes or in various shaped and sized molded trays. None of these products, however, are fully satisfactory or achieve the results or provide the advantages of the present invention.